Dreams of Archangels
by musiclover209
Summary: While on a mission, Van Helsing meets with a ghost of his past. And with Melannen, love is just around the corner. Does she know the secret to keeping him alive? GabrielOC. No slash. COMPLETE!
1. A Dream and a Locket

One

_Another day, another thousand things to do tomorrow,_ Van Helsing thought wearily. It seemed that whenever he wasn't out fighting monsters, there was another million things to help out with at the Vatican. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, the monster hunter reached his chambers.

Even as he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself, Van Helsing's exhaustion threatened to overtake him. His entire body feeling leaden, the monster hunter staggered to the bed and lay down. Before he could even form another thought, his eyes closed and darkness overtook him.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Carl was surprised to see Van Helsing walking toward him. The friar was usually up far earlier than most of the Vatican, so it was only natural that this should come as a surprise.

"We need to talk," Van Helsing said quietly when he reached the friar.

Carl could see that something was troubling the monster hunter, so he motioned for Van Helsing to continue.

Almost reluctantly, the archangel told of the dream he'd had the night before.

* * *

_Van Helsing stood in a clearing. Around him were trees, and in front of him stood a lone figure. The figure turned, and he could see that it was a young girl. Her hair was brown, easily as dark as his own, and fell uncropped_ _down her back. She wore a cloak of green and grey cloth, and boots made of soft hide. Her eyes were like emeralds, and she beckoned for him to come closer. She called out to him, and her voice was like that of an angel._

_"Gabriel," she called, "oh Gabriel! Come here Gabriel, for we have much to talk about."_

_Van Helsing crossed the clearing slowly. "Who are you?" he asked the girl before him._

_"My name is Melannen Lissënel, and I am here to help you, and to warn you," she replied, as smooth and as calm as anyone could be._

_"Help me?" Van Helsing asked incredulously, "Warn me? What are you talking about?"_

_The girl's face hardened as she explained. "In one week's time," she began, "a string of murders will be committed. There will be no evidence as to who did it except for three gashes across the victims' chests, and the looks that an animal bit at them. This is the work of Sabrina._

_"Sabrina is pure evil, with those who committed the murders, called Caradocs, at her beck and call. She _will_ kill you if she gets the chance."_

_"I will heed your warning," Van Helsing replied, "but you seem to know much more about these creatures than I do. What happens if I should need your assistance?"_

_The girl seemed to have been waiting for this question, for she pulled a locket from inside her cloak and handed it to him._

_"In the locket are directions to Sabrina's lair," she said. "Once you enter the borders of the land of Erabez, simply call my name, and I will assist you. If you call for me and are refused, show those who stop you the locket, and they will let you pass. Good luck, Gabriel." With that, the girl turned and began to walk away._

_"Wait!" Van Helsing called after her, but the girl did not turn. She continued walking until disappeared into the woods, and Van Helsing awoke with a start._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I hope you like my first chapter! Next chapter: We find out more about Melannen, and why this dream was freakier than Van Helsing's normal nightmares. 


	2. The Path to Erabez

Two

"I understand that this dream was peculiar," Carl said when Van Helsing had finished his tale, "But what I don't understand is that you think there's something _I _can do about it!"

The monster hunter did not speak, but took something out of his pocket and handed it to Carl. The friar gasped, shocked, looking at the locket Van Helsing had handed to him.

"When I woke to find this in my hand," the archangel explained, "I wondered just how much of that dream was a dream, and how much of it really happened."

"I've seen this locket before," Carl said, his voice soft, almost reverent.

"Where?" asked Van Helsing, eager to find out where the locket was from.

"In one of my books," the friar continued, "there is a tale of a girl named Melannen who was so fair and good that the Elves gave her immortal life and forever youth. The book also said that she made lockets so that anyone who entered the borders of the land called Erabez would simply have to call her name, and she would aid them. I thought it was a load of pish-posh, but everything you've said, and now this locket, fits the story perfectly!"

Van Helsing stared at Carl in utter shock. "Are you saying," the monster hunter said carefully, "that everything that happened last night was _real_?"

"To a certain extent," the friar responded, "it was also said that she could send messages and give small objects to people through dreams. I think that's what she did to you."

Van Helsing tried to wrap his mind around this thought. A girl had delivered a warning to him last night. She had given him a locket, and instructions to call for her if he needed aid. For the barest instant, his vision swam, and he wondered how much sleep he'd actually gotten the previous night.

"I guess all we can do now," he said to Carl, "is wait for the attack."

* * *

As the girl had predicted, a string of four murders took place the next week. As soon as Cardinal Jinette gave Van Helsing and Carl the assignment to se what was sending out the creatures, they gathered some weapons and rode off.

Once they were in a secluded location away from prying eyes, Van Helsing took the locket out. It was small and heart-shaped, colored silver with a matching colored catch. He opened the locket, and a folded piece of paper fluttered out and fell to the ground.

Carl picked up the paper and unfolded it. "It's a map," he said, handing it to Van Helsing.

It was a detailed map of Italy and the surrounding sea. A small arrow pointed to an island in the Mediterranean Sea. Small, neat letters formed the label _Erabez _under the island.

"We're going to have to get a boat somewhere," he commented, fingering the locket absently.

"What's this?" Carl asked suddenly, picking up a second piece of paper. "God almighty!" he exclaimed after studying it for a moment.

Van Helsing took the paper from Carl and studied it. On it was a series of what were apparently nonsense words. "What is it?" he asked the friar.

"It's some sort of Elvish charm, or several of them," Carl responded.

"Can you translate it?"

"I can try," he said, taking a small book from his pocket. After a time, he let out an exasperated sigh. "These words don't exist in any Elven tongue!" he exclaimed, but by this time Van Helsing had gotten an idea.

"Maybe the words themselves are under a spell," he said, "Perhaps they will translate themselves if we say them."

"That is the most _insane_ idea I've ever heard of," Carl said, "but it's worth a shot."

"_Teleportis tarana Erabez._"

The words had barely left Van Helsing's mouth when the entire area began to spin rapidly. The monster hunter braced himself, then the world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, say it with me now: _VAN HELSING!_ Next chapter: welcome to Erabez, Gabriel! 


	3. Separation and Shades

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, the long-awaited for chapter 3! Lol, just kidding, I put up chapter 2 yesterday. I think this chapter's a little shorter than the rest, so I'll try to get up chapter 4 ASAP. Also, if I owned _Van Helsing_, it would be a musical. I do not own it, so therefore it isn't.

* * *

Three

Van Helsing felt like he was suffocating. He could hardly breathe, and everything around him was dark. But in the next instant, the invisible pressure vanished, and around him was bright sunlight.

He was in a clearing, a clearing he recognized. It took only a moment for his mind to register the fact it was the same clearing he had seen in his dream. His horse stood several meters away, grazing as though nothing had happened. What the monster hunter realized immediately was the fact that he was alone.

"Carl?" he called out as he stood, "Carl! Where are you?"

He received no answer.

* * *

From where she stood on the small balcony of the tree house, Shades felt a tremor go through the air. _Someone has entered Erabez! _she thought.

"Melannen!" she called to her friend, "a stranger has entered Erabez."

"In the clearing?" Melannen called the question back in reply.

"Yes," Shades answered smoothly, "what do you think we should do?"

"Why, go out and meet him, by all means!" Melannen exclaimed. "Be sure to bring him back in one piece, though."

"Of course," Shades replied, and she set off on her horse.

* * *

When Carl thought it was safe to open his eyes, he found that he was in a forest. His horse stood grazing nearby. What hit the friar hardest was the fact that he was _alone_. Panicking, he stood up quickly.

"Van Helsing?" he called nervously, "Van Helsing!"

Like his companion, he received no response.

* * *

It wasn't long before Shades reached the clearing where the Holy Knight stood. Stepping lightly from her horse's side, she walked to the edge of the trees.

"Who are you?" she called to him, her voice sharp, "What brings you to Erabez?" She then stepped out to the point where she was fully in the clearing, the sun shining off her white fur. The archangel was clearly taken aback by her wolfish appearance and brightly colored clothing, for his tone was defensive when he answered.

"My name is Van Helsing," he replied warily, "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Shades," she replied, sounding considerably better-tempered. "Melannen said that two would be arriving. You are here, but where is the other?"

It only took Van Helsing a moment to realize that she was referring to Carl. "I do not know," he replied, "the charm that brought us here separated us."

The wolf-maiden nodded. "This isn't unusual. Come, I'll take you to Melannen. She will know where your friend is."

And with that, the two rode out of the clearing.


	4. Caradocs!

**Author's Note: **Here it is, chapter 4! This chapter is a bit longer than the last ones, I think, but chapter 5 is my longest so far. I'll see if I can get chapter 5 up as soon as possible, but I have two other fics to update as well, so I might have to make it a Halloween present instead, lol. ; )

* * *

Four

Shades led Van Helsing to a small tree house. A rope ladder was lowered down, and she motioned for him to climb up. At the top of the ladder stood a girl.

Her hair was long and dark, and she was beautiful beyond that of mortals. A simple green tunic and a pair of brown leggings clung to her slender form. It was the same girl that Van Helsing had seen in his dream, for her eyes were the same emerald color.

"Welcome back, Gabriel," she said in her angel's voice. Seeing his puzzled look, she added, "Or have you forgotten?"

"I wish I could remember," Gabriel murmured in reply.

"Maybe this will help you," the girl said, stepping closer to him.

Before Van Helsing could utter a single sound, the girl kissed him. For a moment, he tensed as memories flooded him: memories of the two of them, running through a meadow, sitting by the sea…then he returned the kiss with equal vigor.

When he and Melannen finally broke apart, gasping for air, Shades had vanished. "Off to find that silly friar, I suppose," the girl muttered.

Van Helsing started at this statement. "How did you know…?"

"I was the one who put that charm on the paper," she clarified, "Shades can sense when someone enters Erabez, and she can tell where they are. It shouldn't be much longer before they return."

* * *

In the meantime, Shades had found Carl. "What brings you to Erabez?" Her voice was not sharp, as it had been when she spoke to Van Helsing, but mildly curious.

Carl jumped, not having heard her approach. "Where the hell did you spring from?" he asked, clearly shocked.

_Interesting_, Shades thought, _a cursing friar. _"You haven't answered my question," she persisted, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"M-my name is Carl," the friar stammered, "as to why I'm here, well…I'm not even sure how I arrived."

Shades nodded. "Your friend read the charm on Melannen's paper, and you were separated, am I right?"

The friar started again. "How did you know about that?" he squeaked.

"Melannen sent me," she explained, "we'd better get moving."

But before either could move, however, a dozen creatures burst into the clearing. They had ears like a rabbit's, and the body of a cat that had no tail. To the friar's evident horror, foot-long retractable claws appeared on their forepaws. They stood on two legs, and one grinned evilly, revealing sharp fangs.

"Caradocs," Shades muttered, and Carl let out a tiny squeak of fear beside her. _Blast it_, she thought, _did that lovey-dovey archangel tell him _everything?

Drawing her sword, she began to fight.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Melannen's voice was soft, but Gabriel heard it anyway. "Shades should be back by now."

Van Helsing picked up his crossbow. "They might need our help," he said.

Melannen nodded agreement, picking up a small recurve bow and slinging a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. "Let's go," she said, "I'll show you the way."

They rode through the woods for a time, and then the screaming started.

It was a high-pitched, unnatural shriek that sent chills up Gabriel's spine. Melannen urged her horse forward, and he quickly followed. When they reached the clearing, he caught sight of Shades, wielding a sword, with Carl cowering behind her. Hurriedly, he dismounted and fired at the nearest Caradoc.

The creature crumpled to the ground, stone dead. The number of the creatures had doubled though, and another rammed Van Helsing, sending him slamming into a tree. He recovered quickly, however, and resumed the battle.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, the Caradocs were still coming, even more numerous than before.

"I've had enough of this!" Melannen cried, "_Nimara!_"

A huge blast of energy burst through the clearing, knocking all the Caradocs unconscious. "Let's move!" Shades yelled, mounting her horse in a rush. The others followed suit, riding back towards the tree house.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am giving away a free chapter dedication and a picture my friend drew of Shades to the first person to correctly guess where I got the name for Caradocs. You get one hint: "Think of a sword in a stone". Good luck! 


	5. A Sneak, a Song, and a Plan

**Author's Note: **Hey! It may be a little late in most places, but happy Halloween! This chapter is dedicated to **Dr. Lust**, who was the first to correctly answer my question. I got the name for Caradocs from the knight Sir Caradoc, a member of the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Caradoc was bitten on the arm by an enchanted snake, and saved by his wife. This is my favorite chapter so far, and I hope it's yours, too!

* * *

Five

Night was falling as the group reached the tree house and climbed up the ladder. Once inside, all four of them sank weakly into several chairs, and they sat in weary silence.

Melannen got up and began to put little things in their places, and Van Helsing marveled at her seemingly limitless energy. His entire body ached, his shoulders and arms searing from firing the heavy crossbow, his legs aching from racing back and forth across the clearing, the rest of him throbbing from his contact with the tree.

Wordlessly, Melannen got him to stand up, and she led him to a small bed in the adjoining room. It was really no more than a cot, but he was grateful for it all the same.

"Thank you," he murmured, and Melannen smiled at him.

"Think nothing of it," she replied to the archangel, "it's the least I can do after what you've done to help us today."

Her hands gently massaged Gabriel's aching shoulders, and an incoherent murmur of pleasure escaped his lips. Gently, she forced him down onto the bed, and the warm darkness of unconsciousness pulled him under.

* * *

When Van Helsing woke, he was still so warm and sleepy that he did not open his eyes, hoping that he would fall asleep again. After a few moments, he reluctantly accepted the fact that he'd have to wake up sooner or later, and opened his eyes.

Sunlight streamed in through a small window, warm and bright. He sat up, trying to clear his head. Seeing Carl asleep on a cot next to his, he got up and tiptoed from the room. A voice, soft and pure, was singing nearby.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while, please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

She did not even pause, but continued to sing in her angel's voice.

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea._

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

She did not even seem to know Gabriel was listening.

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_Don't think about the things which might have been._

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking silent and resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_Trying to hard to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days; look back on all those times,_

_Think of all the things we'll never do._

_There will never be a day when_

_I won't think of you._

Without thinking, Van Helsing picked up the next few lines.

_Can it be?_

_Can it be Christine?_

_Bravo!_

_What a change,_

_You're really not a bit,_

_The corkish girl that once you were._

_She may not remember me,_

_But I remember her._

Startled, Melannen looked up, but she continued singing all the same.

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea._

_But please promise me that sometimes,_

_You will think_

_Of me!_

She hit every note dead on the mark, so perfectly that not even Christine could have matched her.

"You sing beautifully," Van Helsing said softly, grasping her hand.

She smiled at him. "You're pretty good yourself."

"Music soothes the savage beast." Gabriel gave the girl a winning smile as he said it, and she giggled delightedly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shades was leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry," she said, "but I couldn't help overhearing. Wolfish hearing abilities and all."

Melannen rolled he eyes. "Of course you couldn't help it," she said sarcastically. "Go and get Carl up, won't you? We really need to have a meeting."

"What do I look like," Shades asked, affronted, "the servant?" She left the room before Melannen could reply.

* * *

Once everyone had breakfasted, Melannen called a meeting. The four sat at a small table, and Melannen laid out a map on it. In one area marked _Western Plains_, she put a small _x _on the map.

"This x," she told them, "marks the location of Sabrina's lair. The fortress is small, but heavily guarded."

"Guarded?" Carl squeaked, "Guarded by _what_, precisely?"

"By Caradocs," Shades said grimly, "what else?"

"Correct," Melannen said, "there are over three hundred Caradocs there, and we think that there are more in the Death Peaks"-she motioned to a group of mountains on the map –"ready to ambush."

"What we need," Van Helsing said, "is a diversion."

"It's a good idea," Shades admitted, "but it's too risky. There's no way one or two of us can stand up against one _hundred_!"

"Shades is right," Melannen said reasonably, "there's simply too many of them."

"I think our best bet would be a straight-on charge," Shades said, "Use the element of surprise."

The two girls debated this plan for a while, each one arguing with and countering the other. Finally, they sighed and left the map on the table, saying the debate was to continue the next day.

* * *

That night, Van Helsing moved silently into the little room. Cautiously, he rolled up the map showing where Sabrina's lair was and climbed down the rope ladder. Knowing Melannen would find the note he left, he stole off into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I'm leaving you people in a lot of suspense! (Hides from enraged readers) Don't worry; chapter 6 is on the way! Also, I do not own _Van Helsing_, nor do I own the song. The song is "Think of Me" from _The Phantom of the Opera_ (I LOVE that musical, it is my favorite of all time!), and I'm using the lyrics from the show, not the movie. Next chapter: Hang on, Gabriel, help is on the way! 


	6. Captured By the Enemy

**Author's Note: **Please pardon the lateness of this chapter. I was writing everything in a notebook and then posting it here, but my evil little brother hid it and wouldn't give it back, so I had to spend the last couple days looking for it. Anyways, I don't own _Van Helsing_, and I don't own Shades. I do, however, own this plot, Melannen, Sabrina, and the Caradocs, so I'm off to a good start.

* * *

Six

"Have either of you seen Van Helsing this morning?"

Shades and Carl looked up. Melannen had a curious but worried expression on her face, and her tone was confused.

"No," Shades said, nervous now, "have you seen the map? I left it here yesterday…"

"What's this?" Melannen said, picking up a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, read through it once, and let out an exasperated moan. "Oh _no_!"

Shades took the note and read it through as Melannen began to leave the room.

_Melannen,_

_I know you say it can't be done, but we _need_ to distract Sabrina if we want to have a chance. Please don't come after me, I don't want you to get hurt. Don't worry about me, I can handle this myself._

_Van Helsing_

"'Oh no' is right!" Carl exclaimed, "Every time that fool says 'I can handle it', he ends up getting injured, captured, or both! This is awful!"

"Melannen!" Shades called to her friend, "Grab your bow and saddle up!"

"What?" Melannen asked, confused, "Why?"

"You don't think we're going to let Gabriel go and get himself killed, do you?"

Melannen's face lit up. "Let's go," she said, and headed once again for the door.

* * *

Silent as a shadow, Sabrina walked ahead of the group of Caradocs. They were surveying the area for any signs of Melannen's base. Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air, embedding itself into the nearest Caradoc. As the creature fell, dead, to the ground, three more leapt into a nearby bunch of bushes. A startled cry rang out, and the Caradocs came out of the bushes dragging a man behind them.

Sabrina looked the captive over. His hair was dark brown and overlong, and his eyes were dark brown, although she could see hate in them. He was dressed in black, with a crucifix hanging from a cord at his throat. A Caradoc stepped forward and handed her the man's weapon. It was a heavy crossbow, with most of the arrows left unused. Another Caradoc stepped forward and handed her a floppy black hat. Her eyes lit.

"Gabriel Van Helsing," she addressed the stranger, "what a pleasure." Then, she turned to the Caradocs standing around her. "Tie him up," she ordered, "and make sure you take away _all _his weapons first." Her tone told the Caradocs that the man would be carrying multiple hidden items, and proceeded to search him until all of Van Helsing's weapons were piled at Sabrina's feet. The archangel struggled fiercely against his bonds.

"Keep him still," Sabrina ordered, and the Caradocs moved forward to do her bidding. They lit into him savagely, striking him until he lay unconscious on the ground. A few of the Caradocs picked him up and began to take him back towards the base.

* * *

Melannen looked around in dismay. Van Helsing had clearly made sure she wouldn't be following him, for he'd done a very good job of covering his trail. However, Carl was three steps ahead of her.

"Ah ha!" he cried, holding up several broken branches. Van Helsing could hide footprints, but broken twigs were harder to conceal.

"This doesn't tell us what direction he went," Shades said.

"We know that Van Helsing took the map," Melannen reasoned, "and we also know that he's going to try to weaken Sabrina's forces. The only place he would go would be directly to her base."

"Melannen!" Shades called, "I think we've found something!"

Shades was in a small clearing. Behind a small group of bushes, there were signs of a struggle. A lone Caradoc lay dead in the clearing, and there were claw marks on the nearby trees.

"I told you this would happen!" exclaimed Carl, and he was right. The only thing that this could mean was that Van Helsing had been captured by Sabrina.

"Come on," Melannen said, mounting her horse, "We're going after him."

* * *

Van Helsing awoke feeling confused and disoriented. A quick survey of his surroundings told him that he was enclosed in a small cage. His entire body hurt, and all of his weapons seemed to be missing. Then memory returned to him, and he realized that he must be in Sabrina's lair.

The room around the cage he was enclosed in was dark, with only one small window. The sun was high in the sky, and he wondered how long he had been unconscious. The walls were made of stone, and there was a large wooden door that led to the next room. The door opened with a loud _creak_, and several Caradocs stepped in. Mentally, the archangel cursed himself for assuming that he could take Sabrina.

Now he knew the assumption had been very, very wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, Gabriel got himself captured, just as Carl predicted! Next chapter: Interrogations begin, and a secret is revealed. A big thanks to **Dr. Lust**, who has reviewed all of my stories. Hope you like the next chapter! 


	7. Sabrina's Curse

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know, I don't own _Van Helsing_. I really wish I did, but I don't. Anyways, a big thanks to my faithful reviewers **Dr. Lust **and **Celtic Aurora**. Here's your chapter, everyone!

* * *

Seven

Melannen looked around the plains and sighed. She could see Sabrina's base from across the wide, unbroken horizon of the Western Plains. It was, however, nothing more than a tiny dot on the landscape. It would take at least another day's riding to reach it.

"It'll still take a while to reach the base," Shades was saying to Carl, "What I'm worried about is the fact that we'll be seen for miles in this empty place."

"That's true," Melannen said, "but I'd rather be seen and get there fast then be unnoticed and get there too late."

"Don't even say that!" exclaimed Shades, "We _will_ be there in time!"

"I know," Melannen replied, "Believe me, Shades, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure of that."

* * *

The Caradocs opened the door to the cage that Van Helsing was enclosed in. Still a little groggy, he launched himself at them. But he was unsteady on his feet, and the Caradocs struck him hard, causing him to lose balance and fall to his knees. They barked something at him in their strange tongue, and kicked him when he did not respond. They yanked the archangel to his feet and held his hands behind his back. Van Helsing struggled and tried to kick his captors, but they dodged out of the way, still keeping a tight grip on his hands. Then, they dragged him out of the room.

They led him down a hallway, and Gabriel tried desperately to memorize a possible escape route: a right turn here, a left there, through the glass-less window on the north wall…but there was no way he could memorize it fast enough. In the next room, Sabrina sat on a high-backed chair, and for the first time, Van Helsing was able to get a good look at her.

She was clothed all in black, from the hooded cloak about her shoulders to her knee-high boots. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes were dark and cold. She spoke to him, and her voice was like ice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Van Helsing," she said sarcastically, "What a surprise."

"What do you want?" he snapped back.

"I want you to answer a question for me," Sabrina replied, "If you give me the answer I seek, then you may go free. If you refuse, well then, I guess I'll just have to…persuade you to give me the answer."

Van Helsing did not think that he would like Sabrina's form of "persuasion" very much. "Fine," he said, "What is it you want to know?"

Sabrina looked startled. Apparently, she hadn't expected him to be so…cooperative.

"I'm not saying I'll tell you," the archangel added, "but if you like, ask me anyway."

The girl grinned sardonically and stood up. Van Helsing guessed that she might be sixteen or seventeen years old. "What I want to know," she said, "is this: What is the source of Melannen's psychic powers? I know you know what I'm talking about, so don't lie."

Van Helsing racked his brain for any sort of answer. He found none. "I don't know," he said softly, and he hoped that the girl would know that he was being truthful and let him go.

"Liar." The single word was spoken in a way that drove ice into Gabriel's heart. Fear suddenly gripped him, although he was sure not to let Sabrina see. What was this "persuasive method" she had mentioned? "_Imperatus_!"

* * *

"Stop." Melannen's tone surprised Shades.

"What is it?" the wolf-maiden asked.

Melannen didn't respond. She had her hands on her temples, as though she had a headache. Curious, Shades used her powers to see into her friend's mind.

The vision she saw was incredibly vivid. A voice that Shades recognized as Sabrina's called out a curse. In her mind, she saw Van Helsing, writhing in pain as the curse sent waves of agony through him. Several Caradocs had been holding his hands behind him, and they released the archangel as he crumpled under the sheer force of the curse.

Shades gasped, and the vision ended. Melannen was giving her a questioning look. _Did you see what I saw?_ The look in her eyes asked.

Shades nodded. "What happened?" asked Carl, looking at both of them as though seriously questioning their sanity.

"Psychic vision," Melannen said shortly, "I can see what's happening in other places, but only in short glimpses."

"What did you see?" the friar asked, and Shades saw the pain and fear in her friend's eyes as she responded.

"Gabriel," she whispered, and Carl paled. "He's in pain. Sabrina's hurting him, Carl, hurting him badly."

"We'd better move faster," he said, and both girls nodded their agreement.

* * *

The curse Sabrina had set off ended, but Gabriel remained on the floor, agonized sobs racking his body. He'd never thought it was possible to feel so much pain so quickly. He longed for unconsciousness to take him, just to make the pain stop.

"Now," Sabrina's voice was hardly more than a dull echo in his mind. "Maybe you'd like to tell me what I need to know: _What is the source of Melannen's power_?"

"I've given you all the answer I can," Gabriel choked out, "I swear to you, I do not know the answer you seek."

"You are awful at lying, Gabriel," the girl replied coldly, "_Imperatus_."

Now, Gabriel let out a harsh cry of pain as the curse struck him, sending fresh waves of agony through his body. Nearly five minutes later, the curse ended, leaving the angel in a helpless heap on the floor, sobbing quietly and only half-conscious.

Sabrina felt no guilt, no remorse for what she had just done to the man in front of her. She wanted her answer, and she knew the archangel had it. She would cause him as much pain as it took to get an answer.

And then, Melannen would fall.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, Sabrina is _evil_! I had no idea I could make someone so cruel! I almost feel guilty for writing this chapter! Unlike Sabrina, I _do _feel guilty when I hurt an innocent person, even if it's in a fanfic. Sorry Gabriel! Next chapter: Shades, Carl, and Melannen to the rescue! Hang on, Van Helsing! 


	8. Rescue Mission

**Author's Note: **A big thanks to my faithful reviewers **Celtic Aurora **and **Dr. Lust**. Also, If you like this story, I highly recommend **Celtic Aurora's **fic "Night Warriors". I don't own Van Helsing, Carl, or anyone else in the movie… (Sniffs pathetically.) I don't own the Hat 'o Awesomeness either. Anyways, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Eight

"Melannen," Shades practically whined, "we _have_ to stop. Our horses can't go any further tonight."

Inwardly, Melannen cursed. The trio had come so far, so fast, but it would still take them most of tomorrow morning to reach Sabrina's lair. If they were too late…

_No,_ she thought firmly, _don't think like that. We _will _be there in time. We _will _get Gabriel out of there._

Melannen's heart suddenly felt as though it might burst for the agony she could sense Van Helsing enduring. _Oh God, oh God, _she called out in her mind, _Oh Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel!_

"Fine," she said, hating herself for delaying the group's progress, "we'll stop here for the night. But we set off first thing tomorrow."

"I wouldn't have suggested anything else," Shades replied, sounding almost unconcerned. Inside, Melannen knew her friend was just as worried as she was.

"Hang on, Gabriel," the girl whispered, "we're coming."

* * *

At Sabrina's base, Gabriel let out a sharp, pained cry as another Caradoc struck him. He'd heard clearly the orders Sabrina had given the creatures: injure him until he talks. Unfortunately, the archangel had no idea what the answer to the villain's question was.

Now, the Caradocs lit into him with savage blows until all he felt was pain. He'd tried in every way to convince Sabrina that he truly didn't know the answer to her question, but the stubborn girl just wouldn't listen. He had no idea how long the creatures had been torturing him like this, but the angel knew that it had to have been a long time.

The Caradocs roughly shoved Gabriel back into the caged he'd been locked in when he'd first come around, he managed to get a glimpse of the sky through the single small window. The sky was dark and full of stars, and sudden exhaustion added to the archangel's troubles. His body urged him to sleep, but the pain made this impossible. Now, he let out a single, desperate thought, knowing that no one would hear.

_Melannen, _he cried out in his mind, hoping against all hope that the girl could hear, _please, help me._

* * *

The next morning, Melannen, Shades, and Carl set out again, riding fast and hard toward Sabrina's base. Suddenly, Melannen reigned in her horse as a vision swept over her, a vision of what she had feared would happen.

She once again saw Van Helsing, this time being shoved roughly into the room where Sabrina had questioned him before. As he was pushed into the room he staggered and dropped to his knees, weakened to the point where he couldn't stand. He looked up at Sabrina, and Melannen gasped at his condition. He was battered and bruised, showing clear signs of being tortured by the Caradocs. There were dark shadows under his eyes, which were filled with hatred toward Sabrina.

"I'll give you one more chance to answer my question," Sabrina's cold voice echoed through the stone chamber. "And once again, I know you have my answer: _What is the source of Melannen's power?_"

Melannen gasped again. _That _was what Sabrina wanted from Gabriel. She felt sickened at the though that the girl would torture him so for the sole purpose of getting information. Hate welled up inside her, and she felt the strong desire to strike the girl she saw in front of her.

Gabriel's response was barely a whisper. "I've given you my answer twice," he replied, "I do not have the answer you seek."

Sabrina's eyes turned, if possible, even colder. "Fine then," she snapped, "_Imperatus!_"

Van Helsing's agonized cry echoed through the chamber, and Melannen was brutally snapped back to reality, as well as Shades' and Carl's worried faces.

"What was it? What did you see?" asked Shades, instantly curious.

Carl snapped at her immediately. "Give her a moment to recover, will you?" he cried.

"I'm fine," Melannen said quickly, "but I'm afraid Gabriel is not. We have to hurry."

The other two riders agreed without hesitation, and they rode on, pushing their horses even faster than they had before.

* * *

For the third time, the curse ended, leaving Gabriel in an exhausted, sobbing heap on the floor. He waited for Sabrina to ask him again, but the question never came. Instead, there was a cry of shock and pain, followed by the small thud of a person hitting the floor. Cautiously, the archangel opened his eyes.

Shades stood over a terrified Sabrina, who now lay on the floor. The wolf-maiden held her sword at the girl's throat.

"Give me one reason," she hissed at the villain, "Give me _one reason _not to kill you right here and now."

Sabrina still looked visibly terrified. "Because I'm not in control of this," the girl whispered, "I never wanted to do this. I did as I was told, and I acted cold beyond the point of feeling guilt. I did as my master told me."

"And who is your master?" Melannen's voice cut through the silence like a gunshot. "Tell us. Now!"

"His name is Maximus," Sabrina hissed, "He lives at the top of the highest of the Death Peaks. I don't know anything more."

Melannen nodded towards Shades, and the wolf-maiden kicked Sabrina hard in the side of the head, knocking the girl unconscious. Then, Melannen raced to Gabriel's side.

"Oh God," she whispered, "Oh, Gabriel."

Van Helsing said nothing. Warm relief washed over him in waves, and Melannen wrapped her arms around him. A small part of him was humiliated by the tears of pain and relief running down his face. Several small sobs racked his body, and they resisted all of his attempts to stop them. Melannen began to sing in a soft, soothing voice, and the sobs slowly subsided.

_Go to sleep, sweet Gabriel,_

_Rest your weary head._

_Close your eyes, relax your mind,_

_And let sweet sleep descend._

Van Helsing let his eyes close, and the music continued to wash over him in soothing waves.

_Chasms black and monsters cold,_

_Things that most men dread,_

_Shan't trouble you in cold, dark dreams,_

_While you are safe in bed._

Now, the archangel's pain almost seemed to lessen a Melannen continued to sing in her sweet voice.

_Dreams of ancient battles past,_

_Memories that swarm,_

_Won't come to you while you are here,_

_In my arms, safe and warm._

Warm, heavy waves of exhaustion washed over Gabriel, and he felt the darkness of unconsciousness begin to dull his feelings until they almost did not exist.

_So close your eyes now and just rest,_

_Fear nothing in the night._

_For while I'm here you will be safe,_

_Now sleep till morning's light._

_Sleep,_

_Sleep sweet Gabriel._

By now, Gabriel's exhaustion had completely taken over, sending him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yippee! Gabriel's gonna be OK! Now, I know what you're all thinking right now: who the heck is Maximus? Well, you'll have to wait and find out! (Evil laugh)

_Rhiannon! That's really mean!_

Shades, I know you're supposed to be my muse, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter like everyone else!

_You suck. You really suck._

Well, that's just too bad, Miss Impatient. If you keep that up, I won't let you see the next chapter!

_What was up with the song, though? Where did you get it from?_

Actually, I made up the song a long time ago, but it didn't fit in any of my other fanfic ideas, so I put it in here! Anyways, I guess I'm starting to ramble, so I'll go for now. Tootles!


	9. Rise and Shine, Gabriel!

**Author's Note: **As always, a big thanks to my ever-faithful reviewers **Dr. Lust **and **Celtic Aurora, **as well as my newest reviewer **Elwyndra**! Thank you guys SO much for all your support!

* * *

Nine

When Van Helsing woke, he was still so warm and sleepy that he didn't open his eyes, waiting for sweet slumber to overtake him once more. As memory slowly returned to him, he realized that he was lying in a soft, warm bed. The archangel wondered how he had gotten here, but his mind was too clouded by sleep to think clearly. Now, reluctantly accepting the fact that he'd have to wake up eventually, he forced his eyes open.

It took only a moment for the archangel's clouded mind to register that he was back at the tree house. Sunlight streamed through a nearby window, and Van Helsing wondered just how long he'd been unconscious. Now, he sat up, pushing the warm blankets off as he did so. He rubbed his tired eyes, still only half awake. Suddenly, full memory of everything that had happened in Sabrina's lair returned to him, and his aches redoubled, as if punishing themselves for those few numb moments the archangel had received.

As the aches returned Gabriel's vision swam, and he lay down again quickly. As the waves of pain slowly subsided, the sound of the door opening reached his ears. Turning quickly towards the sound, he saw Melannen as she entered almost without a sound.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake!" When her voice rang out through the small room, Gabriel's heart gave a sudden, joyous leap.

"So it would seem," he replied with a small smile.

Her answering smile was larger. "Let's get you taken care of," she said, "Once that's done, we really need to have another meeting, about this Maximus person Sabrina told us about. I'm almost sorry we didn't need to kill her."

* * *

The next meeting was relatively short. All four group members agreed on one thing: Maximus had to be found, and then stopped.

"But we don't know anything about this Maximus person!" Carl cried, clearly quite annoyed with Melannen's apparent snap decision.

"Correction," Melannen replied, "_you_ three don't know anything about Maximus. _I _happen to know quite a bit."

"Like what?" Shades asked, her curiosity piquing immediately.

"First of all, he's a vampire," Melannen began, and Carl let out a tiny squeak of fear.

"Oh, come on, Carl," Van Helsing replied to the fearful sound, "You've already come face-to-face with Dracula _and_ his brides as well as _two_ werewolves, and you're frightened of _one _vampire now?"

"You are neglecting to mention that one of those werewolves happened to be _you_," Carl shot back, and both Melannen's and Shades' eyes widened in surprise.

"We're going to have to hear that story sometime," Shades said dryly, "but not now."

"As I was saying," Melannen continued, a hint of annoyance in her voice now, "Maximus is a vampire. What no one is supposed to know is that he's also a psychic, like Sabrina and me. And, not all substances affect psychics the same way they affect vampires."

"For example?" Van Helsing prompted.

"Garlic, for one, won't do anything to him," Melannen responded, "Silver stakes don't tend to do much, either. He tends to stay away from crucifixes, but as this is a semi-deserted island with no place for a church, we haven't been able to see if Holy Water affects him or not."

"Carl," Van Helsing questioned, realizing that they hadn't been sure what they would be up against when they entered Erabez, "did you bring anything to work against vampires?"

"I always bring some Holy Water," the friar replied, "and I'm pretty sure there are a few crucifixes in the bag as well. I'll go and check." With that, the friar hurried off to do just that.

"So Melannen," Shades spoke up, "do you know anything else about this Maximus?"

"No, unfortunately, but the fact that he's Sabrina's master worries me," Melannen said, sounding concerned, "If Sabrina was that bad, I'm not sure I want to know how bad _Maximus _is."

"If we're to stop him before innocent people are to find out for themselves, we'll have to go after him," Gabriel said firmly, "We don't have any other choice."

Melannen and Shades both agreed.

* * *

From the top of his tower, Maximus looked down on the land of Erabez and cursed. Sabrina had sent him a report as to what had happened at her base, and Maximus was not happy about what had happened. He had heard of the hunter Gabriel Van Helsing, the one who had killed his brother, the one they said could not be killed. He turned to the two Caradocs by the door.

"Find the meddlers who have passed Sabrina's guard," he snapped at them, "and finish them."

As these words left his lips, the dark vampire lord smiled. Now, his victory was assured. Van Helsing would deeply regret killing Dracula.

And the Left Hand would fall for good.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahh! Evil cliffhanger! Sorry everyone! On another note, I rather liked my beginning!

_So did I. Someone isn't a morning person, now are they?_

**Hey! That's just not fair!**

What's your point, Gabriel?

_Wait a sec, backtrack. Did you say that Dracula was Maximus' BROTHER??!!_

Yeah, who knew?

…

_Gabriel? Are you OK?_

…

Wow. Ladies and gentlemen, a miracle has occurred! Van Helsing is…speechless!

**Oh shut up. Everyone reading this, a new installment will be up as soon as I can pester Rhiannon into writing it!**

Oh, and you say Shades and I are unfair? Anyways, until next time!


	10. A Memory From Maximus

**Author's Note: **A big thanks to my faithful reviewers **Dr. Lust, Celtic Aurora, **and **Elwyndra**! Thanks a lot you guys! Now, I am very sorry about this chapter's lateness, but I had THREE different teachers assign HUGE projects all due on the SAME DAY! (Shakes fist at evil teachers) Anyways, here's your new chapter, everyone!

* * *

Ten

Melannen scanned the horizon of the plains, this time without worry. Carl, it turned out, had brought quite a few crucifixes as well as some Holy Water, so she was rather confident that fighting Maximus would be no problem. Now, her only worry was for Gabriel, who had insisted upon coming. She saw the Death Peaks in the distance, and steered her palomino horse towards the distant mountains.

"Are you _sure_ we're going the right way?" asked Shades for the umpteenth time, "I'm not sure this is the best route…"

"For the last time," Melannen shot back, getting seriously annoyed now, "I've been on this island for about ten years. I _think_ I know where I'm going."

Shades had no response to this, and fell silent. Gabriel, however, stirred nervously on his horse and gripped his crossbow a bit tighter (Melannen had been sure to get the monster hunter's weapons from Sabrina's lair). Carl, riding alongside him, noticed this immediately.

"What is it?" the friar asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Van Helsing responded, "but something just doesn't feel right about this place. It's…as though we're being watched…by something invisible, inhuman…"

A small party of Caradocs jumped out of the tall grass that covered the plains soon after Van Helsing said this, almost as if to prove his unease as real and not a bit of nervousness gone out of control. They struck out savagely, but the group (minus Carl) struck them quickly down.

"If Caradocs are here," Melannen said, "then Maximus' lair is not far away. We'll have to hurry now."

* * *

Maximus felt a tremor go through the air, as though an important event had occurred. He moved away from the open window to a small table. On the table sat a glowing red orb. Seating himself upon a chair facing the orb, he muttered magic words over it, and the red smoke swirling inside it spun to reveal the sight of the group of four fighting his Caradocs, striking them all dead. Silently, he cursed Gabriel Van Helsing, and those who accompanied him. He saw now Melannen, clearly leading the group, and his hatred grew deeper.

She would pay dearly for what she had done to him, all those years ago…and neither her nor the archangel would be able to stop him.

* * *

_Maximus stood before the fair maiden, and he once again marveled at her beauty. His brother had chosen well, selecting this one for his bride. Her hair was long and curled and blonde, and her eyes were like sapphires. But they weren't warm, like his bride Mareeska's. They were like chips of blue ice, offering little comfort. But this fact did not daunt Maximus._

_"What did you want from me, my Lady?" he asked her, although he was quite sure he knew what she was about to say._

_"You know what I wish of you, Maximus, my dear," she said, her voice as cold as her eyes but just as beautiful, "I do not want your brother Vladislaus. I want only you. He means nothing to me. So please, let us be together forever!"_

_Maximus, loving the maiden with all his heart, could hardly refuse this plea for his undying love. "Of course I will stay with you, to the end of my immortal days," he said, "I will allow nothing to come between us, my dear Emelia."_

_"Good," Emelia replied, "I'd been hoping you would see things the same way I do. How can I ever"_

_But her question was cut off, turning into an awful shriek of agony. Racing to her side now, Maximus saw that she had been sprayed with Holy Water, as well as the one who had done it._

_Melannen Lissënel, always wanting to do good, had hidden herself behind a bush next to the small verandah, and, not seeing Maximus, had sprayed the Holy Water at Emelia. Now, catching sight of the other vampire, she turned and fled, her blue dress flowing behind her as she ran. By this point, Emelia was already dead._

_"Damn you, Melannen!" Maximus cried after her, "Damn you, and May you burn in Hell forever!"_

* * *

Van Helsing, riding near the center of the group, now felt a spasm of pure, evil hatred shoot through the air, coming from the direction of the Death Peaks.

"Maximus is there," he said softly to Melannen, "and I don't think he's too happy with us."

Melannen nodded silent agreement. The sun was low in the sky now, and she figured it was a good time to make camp. "There's no way we can make it to the top of the Death Peaks in a single day, or even in two," she explained. "The Peaks are high and treacherous, being very good locations for there to be avalanches and the like. Also, there will undoubtedly be Caradocs there, as it is Maximus' fortress. We will continue our journey in the morning."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh-oh, more cliffies! But, as compensation for this, I have…a contest! Winner gets their choice of:

1) a picture of Shades

2) a copy of the infamous wanted poster that Van Helsing is looking at in the second scene of the movie, or

3) An e-mail full of awesome optical illusions, including one that, when one follows the directions, shows a picture of Jesus. (Actually, it might even be Gabriel. When you see the pictures and paintings people do of Jesus, they look so much like Van Helsing it's kind of scary.)

Here's your question: What does the name "Gabriel" mean? If you can tell me, you win your choice! Good luck! (And yes, if you've won one of my other contests, you can still win this one.)

**Rhiannon, that was such a dumb question, you know that?**

_It could have been worse. She could have asked people to guess your middle name._

**Tell them, and I kill you.**

Sorry, Gabriel, but I cannot and will not allow that.

_Actually, according to __**Celtic Aurora's **__"Night Warriors" fic, Van Helsing's middle name is- mph! Hey!_

Gabriel, take your hand off Shades' mouth. Nothing's gonna stop her now.

**Sorry, no can do.**

OK then, I'LL say it. According to said fic, it's William. Yep, that's not a typo, it's William. Now, I really must go before Gabriel attacks me with his super-awesome Tojo blades. Tootles!


	11. A Trap?

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm updating these things fast! That's probably because I only have 2 fics in the works right now, and I have my brilliant muses helping me out with this! As always, thanks to **Dr. Lust, Celtic Aurora, **and **Elwyndra** for their reviews! And now, here's chapter 11!

* * *

Eleven

The next morning, the group set out again for the top of the Death Peaks. When they reached the mountains, they were all on their guards. Van Helsing was the most uneasy, for he could feel the evil surrounding the place.

To the utter shock of the group, not one Caradoc or other creature blocked their path, and they reached the top of the mountain in next to no time.

"You said this was going to take a lot longer than this!" Shades exclaimed, looking at Melannen in disbelief.

"That's because it should have!" Melannen said, clearly quite unnerved by this, "The last time I climbed these peaks, almost six years ago, they were swarming with Caradocs!"

"Perhaps things have changed," Van Helsing suggested.

"Not likely," Melannen replied, "I was the one who banished Maximus to these peaks. If he somehow escaped, I would have known."

By now the four of them had reached Maximus' fortress. It was a tall, dark, foreboding castle, and the door was, if possible, even taller than the door of Castle Dracula.

"Well, that's enough for me," Carl said, starting to turn his horse around. Van Helsing shot his hand out and grabbed the reins from Carl, turning his horse around again.

"If we're going in," he said firmly to the cowardly friar, "we're going in together."

Before anyone could say a word more, the snow under the horses' feet shifted, and then suddenly the ground vanished from beneath their feet. The horses leapt to the side of the now gaping hole in the ground, causing their riders to fall from their saddles as they jumped. Van Helsing braced himself as he fell into the ditch, then his head struck something hard and the world went black.

* * *

His head throbbed, and his entire body hurt. Painfully, Van Helsing was brought back to full consciousness. Now, he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.

He was in a dark, dungeon-like room, contained inside a large cage. He noticed, with relief, that no one had yet been able to take his weapons away. He also noticed that the latch on the door was made of old, rusted metal. Now, he took out one of his Tojo blades and struck the latch with the whirring blade. The latch shattered, and the door swung open with a loud creak.

Melannen, Carl, and Shades were enclosed in similar cages, and they were all still unconscious. Van Helsing shattered the latch to Carl's cage first. Going to the friar's side, he shook him gently.

"Carl," the archangel hissed, "Carl, wake up!"

Carl stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned softly, rubbing his sore head where it has hit the ground. Van Helsing took out his other Tojo blade, reversed it in his hand so that the handle pointed to Carl, and pushed it into the friar's hand. "Get Shades," he commanded firmly, "I'll get Melannen."

Carl got up and went to free Shades from her captivity, and Gabriel went to free Melannen. Once everyone had been freed and woken, they gathered in the room's center to form a plan.

Van Helsing agreed to sneak into the main chambers and attack Maximus. Melannen would be there soon after, in case anything went wrong. Shades and Carl would keep the Caradocs occupied. Or rather, Shades would keep the Caradocs occupied while Carl cowered in the corner.

But even so, Van Helsing felt unease enter him as he left the room. This seemed like it was going to be easy.

_Too _easy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't you just hate my evil cliffies?

_Well, _I _hate them, so I would assume everyone else does as well. You really want to drag this out, don't you?_

Hey! I take offense from that!

**Rhiannon? Your "announcement"?**

Ah yes, that. I do have some material for a sequel to this, so give me a review and tell me if you want to see a sequel or not. If no one wants a sequel, then I won't write one. If you do, I'll get on it ASAP!

_My advice: Ask for the sequel. It is GOLDEN!_

**How would you know? You've never read it, and neither have I!**

_Exactly. That's why I want people to ask for the sequel. I want to read it!_

**All right, time for me to start pestering Rhiannon into writing the NEXT chapter for this!**

Don't give me that evil grin of yours, Gabriel. It's unnerving. And I'll write it as soon as I get some material for it! Anyways, see you all next chapter!


	12. Maximus Dracula Destroyed

**Author's Note: **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I know what I'm thankful for: My three glorious reviewers, **Dr. Lust, Celtic Aurora, **and **Elwyndra**! Thanks a million, you guys! And, I have two of three reviewer requests for a sequel, so one will be made! Thanks again for all your support!

* * *

Twelve

Swiftly, silently, Van Helsing moved through the halls of the fortress, checking all the doors until he found the room where Maximus was. As if sensing his approach, Maximus turned, and the archangel's blood ran cold as he laid eyes on the vampire.

His face was marble white, as was normal for a vampire. His eyes, which might have been full of emotions at some point in his life, were like chips of sapphire ice. The creature's hair was blonde, falling down past his shoulders. He was dressed in white from his cloak to his boots, save for the brown belt he wore around his waist. But what caused fear to strike Gabriel's heart was the expression on Maximus' face. Now, he spoke as Van Helsing entered the room, the bottle of Holy Water in his hand uncorked and ready.

"Hello, Gabriel." The familiarity of his voice sent chills up Van Helsing's spine. Was it his imagination, or did Maximus sound eerily similar to…

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced," the vampire continued, and now the archangel noted the faint Transylvanian accent in his voice. "I am Maximus Dracula, the ruler of this fortress."

"D-Dracula?" Van Helsing stammered, truly terrified now, "No relation to…"

"…Vladislaus Dracula?" Maximus finished the statement, "Yes, as a matter of fact." He stepped closer now, and the door behind Gabriel swung shut of its own will. "You will pay dearly, Gabriel, for killing my brother."

Gabriel's eyes widened at these words, but he tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke. "I did not know Dracula had a brother, or any family that still walked the earth, for that matter."

"Well," Maximus replied coldly, "now you do.

"I am afraid," he continued calmly, "I cannot allow you to live after what you have done, Gabriel. However, as I am in a merciful mood, I will make sure your death is not painless." Gabriel's eyebrows went up at this comment, but Maximus continued on, "I will make sure that it's _agonizing_ for you."

Van Helsing bolted for the door, but a spell was called out, and he collapsed with a sharp cry of pain as raw agony coursed through him. In an instant, the pain intensified, and the archangel let out a harsh cry at the excruciating pain he now felt. Every time he cried out, the pain increased, and Gabriel wondered how long he could stand this torture. The bottle of Holy Water had dropped from his hand and shattered on the floor.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the pain stopped. Van Helsing still ached in every part of him, but the raw agony did not increase. It was clear that something had broken Maximus' concentration. A sharp cry of "No!" pierced through the room, and the archangel could tell, as clouded by the awful pain as his mind was, that the voice was Melannen's. Cautiously, he opened his eyes.

Melannen stood in front of Maximus, effectively blocking Gabriel from further harm. Maximus' eyes were full of hatred, and he spoke to her with a tone of the utmost contempt.

"Get out of the way, you meddling brat!" he snapped at her, but Melannen was quicker to take action. Before Maximus could do or say a thing more, she uncorked her own bottle of Holy Water and threw it in the vampire's face.

The vampire screamed in agony, and Melannen turned away as his skin began to fizz and bubble. By the time she had dashed across the room to Van Helsing's side, Maximus was reduced to a pile of ashes on the floor.

The shouting had stopped, and the creature was dead.

* * *

Shades and Carl, in the meantime, were fighting off the Caradocs, keeping them occupied so that Maximus could be killed. Shades fought with her bow, while Carl cowered behind her.

"Can't you do something besides cower?!" Shades snapped at the friar. Carl gave her a helpless look.

"I don't know how!" he cried.

Shades tossed him a sheathed sword. "Start learning!"

Carl had barely drawn the sword when all of the Caradocs suddenly stopped fighting. They retracted their claws and sat down on the ground, and some began to sing to themselves. Shades looked on in utter shock.

"What happened?" Carl asked, hurriedly re-sheathing the sword.

"Their bonds have been broken," Shades said, "This can only mean Maximus is dead, for he uses his mind to command them. His death is the only thing that could cause this total release so quickly." Now she turned, looking in the direction Melannen and Gabriel had taken off in. "We'd better go see if they're Ok," she said, and without another word, she and Carl took off down the hallway.

* * *

Melannen rushed to Van Helsing's side. "Are you all right?" she asked.

_That has to be the _dumbest _question I've ever heard_, Gabriel thought, but replied, "Do I look like I'm all right?"

Melannen gave him a little half-smile. "I guess not, then," she said mildly. Now, as Shades and Carl raced into the room, Gabriel scrambled painfully to his feet, leaning on Melannen for support. Their mission was complete.

For now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A foreshadow of what is to come! That is, in the sequel! Now, there is a reason this chapter is so late. Or, actually, two reasons.

1) My muse, Gabriel, went missing. Shades found him hiding in her closet and tied him up to make sure he didn't run off again, which explains his lack of comments in this chapter.

2) I was busy using Microsoft Paint to prepare this chapter's contest prize!

_All right, here's the contest question: Everyone has heard Van Helsing say the Latin phrase "_Requiescat in pace_" during the movie. What does this mean? (Hint: you can find the answer in the back of most dictionaries. There should be a section labeled "Foreign Words and Phrases")_

And here's the prize: a Thanksgiving picture of Melannen, Shades, and company IN COLOR!!! That's why I was on paint. It took me about three hours to color it, mainly because I suck at the paint program! Anyways, leave it in a review, send me a private message, or e-mail me with your answer!


	13. The Giant Author's Note

"Dreams of Archangels" Giant Author's Note

Alas, all good things must end, including this fanfic…but don't worry! As soon as I finish typing this, I will begin the super-awesome sequel! I finally have my thought sorted out for it, and I'll have it up ASAP. The title is "Loving Angel, Guard Me Well". I hope you all like it!

Again, many, many thanks to my reviewers, **Dr. Lust, Celtic Aurora, **and, of course, **Elwyndra**. I can't believe this story got 34 reviews! "Van Helsing OUR Way!" got 38, so I am very impressed with these totals! Thanks a million to all of you!

Congrats to all of my contest winners as well, you guys did great! Now, my final, incredibly unimportant (but rather funny) tidbit of information: You know the annoying Cardinal in _Van Helsing_ who's always getting on Gabriel for killing his targets instead of bringing them back? His name is Jinette! What is so funny about this? Jinette is a girl's name! So, tell your fellow VH fans, and then we can all go make fun of Cardinal Jinette! XD

So, thus comes the end of my giant Author's note. Anything you guys want to add?

_I think you pretty much covered everything, Rhi._

**Yeah. Oh, except for the fact Shades and I read the sequel out of the notebook. Good job, by the way.**

Why thank you, Gabriel. I'm glad you liked it. So now, I guess it's time we got going on that sequel!

_Yes it is. Onward, comrades! To the next Word document!_

**Yeah, away, or whatever. See you all soon!**


End file.
